Oficial Queen
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Barry trabajaba en un bar, Oliver es sólo un oficial de policía [Viñeta]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** Oficial Queen.

Sirve un trago más, un _Pitufo_ , pasa las servilletas por sobre la barra y regala una sonrisa a su cliente. La música suena fuerte por aquellas horas y el bar está relativamente lleno, especialmente de hombres que habían llegado queriendo aprovechar el descuento de la noche. Las mujeres, por el contrario, eran unas pocas; acompañantes más que nada. Estaban con sus novios o amigos, no demasiadas.

Vannessa e Iris preparan jarras de cerveza para un grupo de hombres de aspecto rudo, motoqueros tal vez. Llevaban pantalones y chaquetas de cuero a juego con sus cabellos largos y canosos, aretes y gafas oscuras bastante chulas. Eran un grupo tranquilo a pesar de sus aspectos bandoleros, solo se habían adueñado de una de las mesas de billar del fondo y allí se quedaron. Pocas veces se los habían escuchado gritar o discutir con otro cliente, y al ellos comportarse adecuadamente, Vannessa se vio en la obligación de hacer su trabajo dejándolos en paz.

Estaba siendo una noche tranquila para Barry, claro, hasta que cierta persona uniformada decidió hacer acto de aparición.

\- Uuh, Barry... -llamo Iris por sobre la música, tomando entre sus manos vasos limpios para seguir sirviendo las cervezas en promoción- Mr. Sexy llegó -canturreo.

Ante el vergonzoso apodo impuesto por la morena, Barry alzó la mirada de la caja registradora para encontrarse con que el agente de policía Oliver Queen se encontraba sentándose en un taburete frente a la barra. Llevaba puesto aún su traje de trabajo, por lo que él muchacho dedujo que el mayor apenas salia de servicio.

Se acercó a él con una sonrisa y un vaso vacío. Se inclino hacia adelante y estrecho su mano con el del rubio quien la acepto con gusto.

\- ¡Oliver, me alegra verte! -dice, tal vez hablando más fuerte de lo que quiso.

Al otro no parece importarle demasiado y se encoje de hombros.

\- También es un gusto, Barry -responde bajo, aún así entiende lo que ha dicho.

A unos pasos de ellos, Iris sonríe con suficiencia. Vannessa, por el contrario, bufa irritada. No le sorprende su actitud, después de todo la mujer intentó coquetear con el policía y éste la rechazó descortés.

Vannessa y Eddie alegaban decir que Oliver era imponente, intimidante y que su ceño fruncido y mirada fría era suficiente como para hacerte en los pantalones.

Barry no creía aquello, tal vez un poco de que era gruñón e intimidante cuando se enfadaba, pero también era agradable y un muy buen amigo. Ambos habían podido coincidir más de una vez en el Starbucks de Breaks y Oliver lo alcanzó una vez hasta casa de Joe en el coche patrulla cuando estaba en servicio una mañana que llovía a cántaros. Si, Oliver daba miedo pero no era malo, sino todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Una cerveza? -ofrece Barry, tratando de ignorar la mirada de Iris sobre ellos.

El policía niega y se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando sus fuertes brazos sobre la barra.

\- No, en realidad venia por otra cosa -dice Oliver sonriendo misterioso.

\- ¿Si?

\- Quería invitarte a cenar.

Si Barry se sonroja furiosamente, lo negará hasta que el Coyote se devoré al Correcaminos.

\- A... a cenar... ¿Cenar? -tartamudea avergonzado, jugando con una servilleta nerviosamente.

Oliver sonríe y asiente.

\- ¿Mañana estaría bien? -pregunta suave, como si temiese asustar a Barry si lo dice muy alto.

\- Cla...Claro ¡Si! Genial -dice sonriendo- Pue... puedo darte mi numero -agrega mientras sirve de la cerveza para otro cliente.

Otro hombre llega por su vaso de cerveza, pose chula y sonrisa gigante. Antes de que pudiese saludar a Barry o rozar su pálida mano con la morena suya, Oliver gruñe con una mano en su cinturón, muy cerca de su arma.

\- Largo -ordena con voz dura. El cliente toma su pedido y tan rápido como llegó se marcha, el policía gira su rostro hacia el barman y sonríe- Tu hermana me dio tu numero, mocoso -dice al momento en el que se levantaba del taburete para irse- Nos vemos mañana, Barry.

El castaño lo ve pasearse entre la gente que rápidamente se hace a un lado para darle paso hacia la salida, aún está embobado viéndole marcharse. Cuando por fin cae en cuenta.

\- ¡Iris! -chilla.

La mujer voltea a verlo fingiendo inocencia.

\- ¿Que sucede, Bear?

\- Le diste mi numero a Oliver -acusa apuntandola con un dedo.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡Me pidió salir! ¡Como en una cita! -grita alterado y sus mejillas rojas.

Iris abre la boca impresionada, Vannessa los ignora y la música sigue. Luego, Iris sonríe divertida.

\- Deberías depilarte -aconceja ella con ambas manos en la cintura.

Barry enrojece aún más, casi tachando lo imposible.

\- ¡Iris!


End file.
